(Not) Alone On Christmas Eve
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: One-shot about Rachel who thinks she's gonna spend Christmas Eve alone, but then someone unexpected comes along.


**A/N: A few days ago I came up with an idea to write a one-shot what has to do with Finchel and Christmas, so, here it is! Hope y'all like it. (P.s.: Finn has never been in glee club and sorry for mistakes, English is not my main language and you may recognize some differences in this story and I don't own glee or the characters, just this story)**

**(Not) Alone On Christmas Eve**

"Rachel, are you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, Kurt. You go with Blaine. Make it a romantic night, okay?"

It was Christmas Eve and just like every year I was alone. And with alone, I mean I-don't-have-a-boyfriend-to-spend-the-night-with alone.

"We'll be back at midnight or something, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

I nodded again. I wasn't someone who kept watching movies until 2 pm. When I got tired I got to bed, and usually that was around 11, so I probably wouldn't see Kurt until I woke up tomorrow.

"Alright! Have fun you two!"

I waved as they walked out of our apartment. Kurt had told me where they were going, but I wasn't really listening so the only thing I know is that Kurt will constantly be with Blaine. I was really happy for him, but I really did deserve a boyfriend too, didn't I?

/

A few minutes later I had put the tv on and was watching a movie, when I realized I hadn't grabbed a bowl with popcorn yet, which I had planned to do, so I stood up, walked to the kitchen, and just when I found a bowl that was big enough for all the popcorn the doorbell rang. I sighed and made my way to the door and opened it.

"Already back?"

I suspected to see Kurt, but there surprisingly wasn't a Kurt, either no Blaine. It was a guy I knew somehow, but I couldn't give him a place.

"Oh, I'm sorry, thought you were my friend."

The boy smiled.

"Don't worry. I euh… I came here to visit my brother. I haven't seen him in a long time. Is he here?"

I didn't get him.

"Who?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I thought he'd be alone like me this eve."

Suddenly I got it. He was Finn Hudson. He was Kurt's handsome brother she had a crush on in high school!

"Oh, n-no, I'm sorry Finn, but he isn't. He's out with his boyfriend."

I suddenly got nervous. What was wrong with me? It was your high school boy crush, not the president, Rachel Barbra Berry!

"Oh, I didn't know he had one. Well, I guess I sh- Wait. How do you know my name?"

I felt my cheeks go red as I answered.

"Because… because I went to McKinley, like you. You were on the football team. Number 5."

Oh shit, that really sounded stalker-ish.

Finn grinned.

"Yeah yeah that's right. Weren't you in the glee club?"

He actually recognized me, omg!

"Yes, how did you know?"

I saw Finn struggle, like he wanted to ask something , but he didn't know if it would be rude to ask.

"Um… can I first come in?"

I could really punch myself. I should have let him in minutes ago.

"Of course, of couse?"

Talk about over-reacting, Rachel.

I took his coat –a little bit too much? This wasn't a date, Rachel- and told him to take a seat on the couch.

"It looks nice here."

Finn said while he was looking around.

"Yes, I agree, but it definitely isn't the biggest."

I settled down on the chair next to the couch.

"Is that a problem to you?"

Finn did that adorable smirk thing again and it made me literally melt.

"N-no, not to me, but for Kurt it is. The only thing he does is complaining."

"Oh. Isn't he happy?"

Oh the worried look of him was so cute, I just… I just couldn't.

"He is, but he just loves complaining. He's a diva. Like me. But hey, am I gonna get an answer to my question or-"

"Oh I'm sorry Rachel, I will. Wait. What was the question again?"

I melted again. So adorable.

"How did you know I were in glee?"

A part of me wanted to go sit next to him on the couch and to move very slowly to him until we touched each other, but I wouldn't dare. I'm a coward.

"As you probably know, Kurt went to school at Dalton and he had a show choir competition, so I came to support him, and he was competing against my girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend now, and her friends. You were called the New Directions, right?"

I shocked when I heard him say 'girlfriend', like, I almost choked.

"Yes, right. And we won."

I said with a big smile.

"Yeah, and then you got to Nationals, which you lost, because you, Rachel Berry –yes I know your name- forgot the words. I heard it all."

That hurt like hell. I didn't know he could be that mean. I felt tears coming up, and I got up as fast as I could and rushed to my bedroom. I couldn't look him in the eye. Not after he'd said that. Not now I'm crying. I let myself fall on my bed. I heard Finn call my name several times, but I didn't answer. I just kept crying and crying until I fell into sleep.

/

"Rachel, I'm back! I found an empty bowl in the kitchen with a full bag with popcorn next to it. It might be much to ask on 12 am, but what happened? You don't leave the popcorn like that without a reason."

Ugh, I hated him. Couldn't he just let me sleep?

"Rachel!"

Kurt put the lights on.

"What?!"

I sighed. What a drama queen.

"I thought you were-"

Suddenly he stopped talking. He looked surprised, almost shocked.

"What did you think I were? Kurt! Finish your sentence!"

I felt like I went from a feel good movie to a horror one.

"Rachel… Who's that?"

Kurt pointed next to me.

"Who's w-"

I looked next to me and saw what he saw. There was someone sleeping next to me with his head under the sheets. I freaked out, screamed and started hitting the person, who turned out to be Finn when he brought his head up.

"Ouch, that hurts , Rachel!"

"Finn?!"

Kurt and I both said, in harmony.

"Get out of my bed!"

I pushed him as hard as I possibly could to get him out.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt seemed really, like, REALLY surprised.

"Yeah Finn, what are you doing here, in my bedroom, in MY BED?"

Finn sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Can I first go back to sleep? I'm really tired."

That was both annoying and cute, I admit.

"No!"

Kurt and I both said.

Finn waited a few seconds before he began to speak.

"Kurt. I came here, because I felt alone and I thought you might feel alone too, and-"

Kurt didn't let Finn finish his sentence.

"So you decided to finally come, after FIVE years?"

I really tried to pretend I wasn't listening to their 'fight', but it was hard, really hard.

"Yes! I had to finish my education first, so I could go work full-time and make enough money to come here."

"I just… I just don't get it. However, thanks for worrying about me, but I wasn't alone. So, goodnight and have a great talk with Rachel, but watch out, she can possibly be bitchy.

Kurt said and walked away.

"Hey! I heard that! Don't leave me alone with your brother! Kurt!"

Oh no. I was alone with Finn again.

"I'm really sorry about what I said about… you know. I swear-"

I couldn't let him talk. He had to answer my question.

"Why the hell did you sleep here?"

Finn sighed and sat back down on my bed.

I wanted to protest, but he laid his fingers on my lips.

"Because I feel a connection with you. I feel like I need to be as close to you as possible."

Finn said while he stroked my hair.

Strangely, I just let him.

"I also needed a better place to sleep than the couch. It was so uncomfortable."

I saw his cheeks turn red. It was the cutest thing in the world.

"I have that feeling too, Finn, I admit. I-"

I got cut off by Finn's lips, which were touching mine gently, and I kissed back.

"Finn, I'm sorry, you can stay here and- You got to be kidding me."

"Oh hi Kurt, came to watch us kiss?"

I said and grinned.

"Not at all. I'm out."

**A/N: That's it. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
